


孤独兽 （02）

by bithot



Category: all南
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithot/pseuds/bithot
Summary: 他不敢靠近他，怕玷污了月亮，却又被月光灼伤





	孤独兽 （02）

吉他，音箱，尖叫，汽水，周震南跨过这些喧嚣，坐在灯光照不到的角落。  
他坐下的时候，旁边的女孩突然爆发出一声尖叫，然后挥着手臂高喊：“Yoroll!!!啊啊啊他看我了啊啊啊！！”  
周震南把目光收回来，回头望向学校临时搭建的舞台上。  
男孩晃了晃头发，炫目顶灯把他棕色的头发照成金黄色，他浅浅勾着嘴角望向这边，低垂的双眼盛满了夏日热浪，又在与周震南交汇那一刻打翻，顺着指尖琴弦流出漫天甜蜜动情的音符。  
“最后再送上一首《belong to you》，希望你们喜欢。”  
他握着麦克架这样说，然后直起身，手指轻轻拨动，望着周震南的方向低声吟唱。  
I want your mental and physically  
I belong to  
I belong to you you you  
属于我，属于我吗？  
你是一个多么美好的男孩，为什么会属于我呢？  
周震南看着他，眼前却越来越模糊，脸上划过去冰凉的液体，他抬手擦，却是决堤一般止不住，他便索性不再擦。  
台上的人远远地看着他，周震南抬手向他挥，恍惚间想起了刚入学时，那是他第一次见到张颜齐。  
高高的男孩以学生会主席的身份迎接新生入学，他站在礼堂高台上，穿着一件白色衬衫，稿子也不用，得体的话语流水一样出来。  
周震南坐在小马扎上，歪着头看他，被那颗小小虎牙吸引住所有目光。  
那大概是生来就站在上游的人，干净又好看，而周震南习惯于站在下游仰望，也没想过会有交集，所以张颜齐向他走过来的时候他是有些惊讶。  
不知道是不是错觉，军训好像总是会赶上一整个夏季中最热那几天，休息的时候，周震南坐在花坛边上，脸被晒出浅红色，发梢也被汗黏在额头上，他搜摸一圈，只能把军帽摘下来暂时给自己扇扇风。  
张颜齐不知道是什么时候坐到旁边的，他把手伸过来的时候吓了周震南一跳，张颜齐没停手，只是笑，轻松解开周震南迷彩服最上面一颗扣子，“吹点风会舒服一点。”  
周震南失神了一秒，感觉到脸蒸腾着热起来，赶快低下头去，直到感觉旁边的人凑过来，胸口的硬质徽章贴在周震南肩膀上，手顺着周震南后背绕过来去碰他的手。  
一个小小风扇偷偷的、不为人知的递过来。  
热的冒气的小人儿变得磕磕巴巴的，“谢……谢谢学长。”  
“别给教官看见。”张颜齐看着他，嘴巴笑起来有好看的弧度。  
周震南的心在这几分钟里提起来掉下去又提起来，最后被那颗小小虎牙钉在半空动弹不得了。

眼前一个响指，周震南轻微的抖了一下，张颜齐拖了张椅子反坐在他对面看着他。  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
周震南摇摇头，向他伸出手，张颜齐就站起身，绕到他旁边给周震南抱。  
周震南把头靠在张颜齐腰间，环着他来回蹭，其实只是有点不安全感，但这动作更像撩拨，三两下蹭的张颜齐没什么耐性，便去捏周震南软软的耳朵，等人抬起头，“南南今天怎么这么黏人？”  
“想你了。”周震南仰着头，声音小小的，哭过后有点沙哑，张颜齐没听清，他弯下点腰又问“什么？”  
周震南又重复一遍。  
张颜齐听清了，但他坏心眼的逗弄小孩，又低头寻答案。  
周震南鼻尖红红，眼尾红红，像是被欺负了的小猫，尖牙利嘴的拉着张颜齐衣领拽下来，他咬张颜齐的嘴唇，咬他的舌头，最后被张颜齐按在椅背上予取予求。  
“想要了。”周震南歪着脑袋看着张颜齐，语气平淡却是最大的勾引。  
张颜齐在周震南鼻尖轻轻地亲，“等下乐队要一起庆祝聚餐，陪我好不好？”  
周震南不喜欢人太多的地方，况且他现在心情乱糟糟的，只想要张颜齐，于是恹恹地倒在椅背上“那你去吧，”说完翻出手机，食指上下滑“这会儿不堵，姚琛应该能赶过来。”  
张颜齐果然夺过他的手机，关于感情里的争夺，周震南总能得逞。

房门一开周震南就被反压在门上，张颜齐的呼吸钻进耳洞，手法略显粗暴的解他衬衫的扣子。  
周震南伸手覆上张颜齐的，摸他的分明的骨节和凸起的脉络，然后扭过头喘着气讨一个吻。  
张颜齐从来是很宠周震南的，他要亲吻，张颜齐便停了手探过头给他一个全心全意的吻。怀里的人在唇舌的纠缠里发出细小的嘤咛，费力的转个身去勾人脖子，张颜齐追过来，他这时候又躲开了，圆润的指肚在张颜齐后脖颈一下一下地挠，头不抬起来，声音却分明盯着人：“你有没有想我？”  
想，怎么不想，他这半个月忙乐队的事没有见到周震南，夜里闭上眼都是小家伙镂空的粉色长裙和若隐若现的腰。  
张颜齐搂紧小孩的腰贴向自己，一个吻印在周震南头顶，又向下，吻过额头，吻过睫毛，吻过鼻梁，最后停在嘴唇上，隔着一点危险距离，似有似无的擦过去，一点点声音都震耳欲聋：“你呢，有没有想我？”  
“想你，”周震南仰着头靠近过去碰在张颜齐嘴唇上又退开，歪着脖子笑，手悄悄伸下去，手背挨着张颜齐下面鼓起来那里蹭“也想他。”  
想他那现在就把他给你。  
张颜齐压着周震南，一只手抓着他两只细白的手腕压过头顶，挤进周震南双腿之间，大腿用了点力把小东西的腿顶的更开，他直起身，看对方被迫展开的身体，明晃晃的灯光下每一寸肌肤的每一点颤动都无所遁形。  
周震南下意识想挡住脸，却挣不开张颜齐的禁锢，对方一动也不动，但明目张胆的眼神却在他身上来回梭巡，那感觉让他觉得自己仿佛已经被奸淫了千百遍。  
他歪过头，声音颤巍巍的：“关灯吧。”  
张颜齐听了就俯下身，咬着周震南的下巴，吻他的嘴角，故意逗他：“那就看不到我是怎么操你的了。”  
“……”周震南没说话，眼眶却红红的，像是马上就要掉下来一大颗眼泪了一样。  
他不舍得周震南哭，捧在手心里疼都来不及，伸长了手臂到床头按灭了所有灯。  
屋子里漆黑一片，只能听见塑料包装嘶拉拉的声音，张颜齐重新爬过来，手穿过周震南一条腿弯下面捞起来，另一只手扶着下面直挺挺那根在那道已经有些鼓起来的肉缝上上下蹭了两记，轻轻刺了个头进去。  
肉穴里已经盛满了潮水，在龟头卡进来的同时便受不住地溢出一点液体，混着润滑湿哒哒的淋在张颜齐那一根上。  
许多天没做了，张颜齐本想这次缓着点来，可周震南里面又湿又热，像摇曳的热带森林，吸引着张颜齐走得更深一点。  
于是便不再忍，他抓着周震南的腿更用力地压下去，指头都在那白皙的腿内侧皮肤上留下红红印记，硬热的性器不容抗拒的推进去，一点点深入，一道道破开那裹上来的、紧紧咬住的穴肉。  
“嗯……你……啊”周震南脚趾都蜷缩起来，双眼失神地望着张颜齐，嘴巴张开一点，泻出一点尾音颤抖的呻吟。  
张颜齐受不了的低头咬周震南鲜红的舌尖，手伸到下面揉周震南撑开的小穴，喘着气对他说荤话：“怎么这么紧，好像比以前还要紧了，我不在这段时间姚琛都没有干过你吗，也没有找过别人吗？”  
张颜齐总是这样，明明比谁都更在意周震南那些数不清的床伴，却偏偏每次都要不饶人的提上一嘴，不过是占有欲作祟罢了，周震南大多时候不理他，但也有些心软的时候，比如现在，他就像哄小孩子一样，轻轻抚摸张颜齐的头发，在他耳朵边吹气，乖顺的说好听的话：“谁都不要，只要你，只给你。”  
张颜齐并不信，但却很受用，卖力地摆动腰肢，一下比一下更深地顶进对方身体里。  
做到最后周震南整个人都是精神恍惚的，他已经高潮了两次，两条腿没有力气的向两边大敞，张颜齐的性器整根都捣进去，拔出来一点又立马用力的插进去，又凶又密的把娇嫩的花穴蹂躏的汁水直流，对方的手指还搅进去捏着阴蒂揉，叫着他宝贝却像要他命一样发狠的弄他。  
“不要……不……不行……啊……”强烈的情欲刺激的周震南整个人都止不住颤抖，他嗯嗯啊啊地叫，手在空中乱舞着想要抓张颜齐让他停下，被张颜齐抓住不放，对方下体重重挺进来几下，体内那根抖了抖，十几秒后整个身体压下来。  
周震南觉得满世界都是汗水，都是喘息，只有一点点微弱声音贴着耳骨传进来。  
好喜欢你，张颜齐说。  
周震南闭了眼，泪珠滴下来。  
他以前不敢靠近张颜齐，总觉得对方那么干净，那么耀眼，是所谓“好孩子”队列的不二人选，是和自己放进一个画面都违和感十足的存在。  
学生会会长，辩论组组长，事无巨细的暖心学长，这一切一切的角色都不属于自己。  
直到那个晚上，周震南靠在吧台咬着吸管喝可乐，灯光下驻场乐队里那个叫Yoroll的主唱声音有点耳熟，他走过来，酒红色衬衫开了两粒扣子，金属挂链在胸口来回晃，低垂的一双眼睛不再是平日里那副驯良模样，反而是极致的诱惑，他凑到周震南耳边，声音像一杯翻滚的起泡酒，好喜欢你，张颜齐那样说。  
从那时起，周震南才终于找到一个他可以放心喜欢、放手祸害的角色。  
周震南歪过头，看见张颜齐还埋在他肩窝里喘。  
如果告诉他自己怀孕了，他会是什么反应呢？  
骂他骚货，笑他活该，是心疼的抱他还是厌恶的推开他，周震南发现自己无论哪种结果都不想要，张颜齐之于他更像是某种缺憾，向往而又不得，是洒进他窗口的月光。  
周震南自知是不完美的，甚至是千疮百孔的，可在张颜齐面前，哪怕多一秒，他也想要自欺欺人下去。  
他好喜欢我啊，这世界上还有几个好喜欢我的人呢，就让我抓住他吧。  
（tbc）


End file.
